Oct 2007 CC
From the Galliards' Mouths Kaz Ears-to-the-Ground * The Glass Walkers have found a new cub, by the name of Riley. He did not have a Kinfetch spirit. * The Get of Fenris, meanwhile, found a new, Kinfetched cub, by the name of Dagny. She's a Galliard, and has been living at the Farmhouse. * Another cub with a Kinfetch spirit was Cael, a Fianna Ahroun. Morgan's been teaching her. * Quiet, the Ahroun cub previously claimed by the Gaians, has now chosen to join the Shadow Lords. Her sister, Riot, remains with the Gaians. * Salee, now known as Rag-Doll-Hunts-Witches, and Chris, now known as Walks-in-Darkness, both Ragabash Glass Walkers, passed their Rite of Passage with flying colors. (They were assigned to scout a specific portion of the sewers, which is, as any Bone Gnawer can tell you, basically a permanent floating Blight.) * Melodie, half moon of the Black Furies, passed her own Rite of Passage. In true Black Fury tradition, her Rite clearly had something to do with snipping certain areas of the body, as she is now known as Castrates the Mighty Bull. * Laora challenged Cole for leadership of the Fianna. The terms apparently involved her not blowing up in anger and/or frenzying, and, if she succeeded in that, a fight to submission, involving tooth and claw, not forged weapons. * Yi served as Fool at the Moot, with Kavi serving as the Caller. Felix performed the Cracking of the Bone, and Jacob was Talesinger, telling,the story of Moon Laughs Quiet. * During the Revel, after a successful Engling hunt, the returning Revellers were ambushed by some Black Spiral Dancers and presumed Spiral Kin. The Sept defeated the incursion, but lost the Shadow Lord lupus Ahroun Anvilhead in the process, after he valiantly tried to destroy a Humvee single handed, was harpooned, and dragged along behind it. A Gathering (or perhaps Hero's Pyre) will be held soon, in his memory. Jacob Ends-the-Dance of the Children of Gaia * Jacob travelled to Seattle to try and come up with any information regarding the Dancers. Came up with nothing useful. * Jacob took the fully claimed Gaian cub, Riot, out to finish the business that the cubnapping had left open. The two tracked down the vampire that had attacked the cubs initially, and successfully combated the wyrm. * Kavi has joined the pack Fidelity, bringing their number to five strong. * Fidelity, along with Mouse, takes the gathered information from the BSD phone and goes on a scouting road trip to piece together more information. They pieced together that the last of the Dancers killed, was likely turned only recently. Another mission is planned to continue this investigation. * While on the scouting mission, Fidelity, joined by Mouse, killed two Fomori that they found during their search. * Saul challenged Jacob in regard to claiming the cub, Quiet, for the Shadow Lords. The terms were set, and while some may find the first challenge terms were manipulated by the Lord, the point remains that the Ahroun was successful in the challenge. Therefore, Quiet is now claimed as an ahroun cub of the Shadow Lords. * Riot, the twin sister of Quiet, remains as a Child of Gaia and is being brought up under training by Jacob and the other Gaians. Cole Dragon's Fire of the Fianna: * Cole has a couple of newsbits to share. First off: The Fianna have a new cub, Cael, who's being largely taught by Morgan. Cole is looking for an Ahroun to help round out his education. Secondly, Laora has challenged Cole for Eldership of the Fianna, with the outcome to be announced in the near future. Kavi Ringtone: * Fidelity went on a scouting mission regarding the Dancer attack during the failed Great Hunt. They dispatched 2 Fomori and returned with further plans for scouting. Mouse, ~First Strike~, assisted with the mission. * Mouse, First Strike, Fostern Theurge of the Glass Walkers is working on her chiminage. Rumor has it that she will take over as Elder of the tribe once she is a member of the Sept. * Chris and Salee have passed their RoP and are now known as Walks in Darkness and Witch Hunter, respectively. * Blizzard's Teeth killed 10 fomori on a single hunt, and cleansed the area in which they were found. * There are two new Glass Walker kin in town. * Kavi joined Fidelity, bringing their number to 5. * The Revel (an engling hunt) after the moot was successful, however the revelers found themselves transported unexpectedly to the north of the bawn by the highway. There they encountered and dispatched a Black Spiral Dancer metis, and many humans, possibly Dancer Kin, with guns and explosives. Other News of Note Combating the Wyrm * On, hmm, Monday October 22nd, Melodie and Lara came across a Wyrm creature carrying a large club in the Northern Bawn. They swiftly dispatched it in combat and contacted the Guardians with the information. Nothing is known about why it was there. * Zeke Speaks-Up cleansed the Fang kin Roxanne with the assistance of Viktoriya Guilt-Finder, Jonathan Lune-Calmer. * Kaz, Reggie, Masao, Aubrey, and Morgan investigated a site they thought to be connected with the Reds gang. Masao received a bullet wound for her pains, and the site was gone within days. * The Revelers for October's Moot discovered a vehicle convoy with humans armed to the teeth and explosives planted in trucks and SUVs. These humans were not affected by the Delirium, and were supposedly allied with a Black Spiral Dancer, which was also killed. New People * A new Walker Theurge arrived in town, introducing herself as 'Mouse, Matilda Knight if I have to get formal with humans, First-Strike or Gets-the-First-Shot. Glass Walker, Theurge, Metis and Fostern. From Sept of the Green, New York City' Cubs * Gene LaSalle was cubnapped last month by the Wendigo and given the cub name Follows-Barefoot, along with the Yup'ik name Nanan Maligtekamil. * The twins Quiet and Riot have chosen their tribes. Quiet has joined the Shadow Lords, and Riot the Children of Gaia. * The Fianna are delighted to acquire a new cub. Chris, Saul, Morgan, Reggie, and Felix cubnapped Cael, who was subsequently named New-Brother by Morgan. Births and Deaths * One of the Gnawers has caused a litter of puppies to be born. Reggie performed the Baptism of Fire on Basil's five cubs. (The mother was the daughter of one-time Bone Gnawer theurge Raul Fixes-Things.) As it turns out, they are all Kinfolk. * The Shadow Lord Ahroun Anvilhead died during the Revel, slain by agents of the Wyrm. Crime and Punishment * Kevin Power-Up started his sentence of a year on the bawn. * Vika, Lara, and Melodie had a reasoned and impassioned discussion with the Warder, Jamethon, about their role in the judging of Kevin, Jamethon's prerogatives as Warder, and how his prerogatives interacted with their roles as philodoxes. The discussion was settled without bloodshed. Packs * Kevin Power-Up's hold on the alphaship of Vendetta is precarious, with various members of the pack challenging him. Other News * Matt ran a Stone Soup story moot. Among the participants were Cael, Morgan, Kaz, Matt, Horace, Alesia, Felix, Kevin, and Reggie, many of whom told stories. * Roxanne started a job waitressing at the pool hall. Drop by for a game, beer, and Roxanne's smile! * Kenneth announced at moot he has claimed the territory of nearby woods in WWNP for his continuing watch over the wolves there and surrounding area. (OOC: Encompassing Deserted Highway, Owl Woods, Dark Woods) Category:Caern Convo